


Synesthesia.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang to the beat of the drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synesthesia.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for April 17, 2008.

They knock into the table the moment they dance backwards through the door, but neither of them seem to notice at all – they’re too busy trying to tear off each other’s clothes and kiss and remain pressed together for as long as they can. Strangely, when they actually get to the bed, Souji pulls Yosuke on top of him, and for a brief, breathless moment the boy is staring down at his leader, wondering what he’s got planned. From the smile on Souji’s face, he knows that it can’t be anything good.

  
Souji wordlessly reaches for the remote control on the night table and switches the music on – the sound of some upbeat punk band from American fills the room, and somehow, the loudness only serves to remind them both of how hot it is in there. Then he pulls Yosuke down by the collar for a kiss, and proceeds to fuck him to the beat of the music.

  
Next Sunday, when they take Nanako out for a day at Junes, Nanako spots the new ride they’ve set up and tugs them both for some spare change. When Souji makes a quiet little crack on Yosuke and riding ponies, it takes every ounce of willpower Yosuke has to keep himself from hitting the other boy. Nanako doesn’t help, of course, because she keeps asking him why he’s blushing.  



End file.
